1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a testing apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for testing the relative resiliency of golf greens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Perhaps the most sophisticated form of agrarian art is seen in the golf course green keeper. At least an artist, the skill in keeping a golf green in goes far beyond simply cutting the grass on a regular basis. The goal of the greens keeper is not only to have a well groomed green but to have eighteen well groomed greens that will have consistent factors for the golfer as he or she plays a round. Part of the difficulty in maintaining a green is the weather and the location of the green. Factors that will cause some greens to dry out faster than others include wind and the exposure to sun. The most difficult situation for the greens keeper is the green that, because of size, shape or placement, one green will have several variables that will effect the golf ball as it rolls toward the cup. For example, the green could have a low area that collects moisture and a high area that drains quickly and is prone to drying out. If the greens keeper waters the green equally the result is obvious.
Instruments have been suggested to determine the hardness of soil, however such devices are generally used to obtain scientific data for farmers or civil engineering applications. Hardness of the underlying soil has little to do with turf resiliency. Known devices are pointed and penetrate several inches into the soil, far deeper than is needed to measure the hardness of a golf green. The deep measurements are in fact less accurate for the greens keeper purposes than a shallow measurement that will produce results that most likely effect the performance of a rolling golf ball. Currently, at known golf courses the green condition is measured by inserting a golf tee into the green and an opinion formed by the one measuring, which is then debated by, and subject to review by the greens committee of the particular Club.
U.S. Patents of which Applicant is aware that relate to measuring and testing hardness include, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,021 issued Dec. 6, 1977 to Baldwin et al. for a recording soil penetrometer which uses a spike like probe to determine and record the mechanical properties of the soil. U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,554 issued Jan. 30, 1979 to Larson discloses a tester for inflated items that includes a dial indicator and a plunger having a hemispherical end that engages the test piece. U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,967 issued Dec. 1, 1981 to Dufey shows an apparatus for measuring the mechanical characteristics of soil, which also uses a sharp pointed probe. U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,774 issued Mar. 8, 1994 discloses a ball testing apparatus that include indicia and a needle for indicating, on the indicia, the condition of the ball.
The most interesting U.S. Patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,457 issued Dec. 19, 1989 to Thomas for measuring gauge for determining the hardness of a golf green. The instrument includes a housing and a spring biased probe extending from one end of the housing and a scale, connected to the probe extending from the opposed end. In use, the housing is placed on the green and pressed against the green by handles on the housing. The elongated, tapered probe with its pointed tip will be forced into the green against the spring bias dependent upon the soil condition. As the probe recedes into the housing the scale extends from the housing and is secured by one of the handles which rotate and locks the scale in place. The instrument is removed and the scale read and compared to other readings. The instrument is similar to the other prior art in that it if fact measures the mechanical characteristics of the soil using a sharp pointed probe and does not provide a reading that is indicative of conditions that will actually effect the roll of a golf ball across the surface being tested.